Mi nombre es Alicia
by alexandra86
Summary: Un relato sobre Alicia Spinnet y sus cuestionamientos filosoficos. Ella parece sentirse ignorada, con unos kilos demás, con un mal trabajo, sin amigos y añorando sus dias en Hogwarts y en el Quidditch. ¿Logrará cambiar su vida y ser alguien?
1. Es hora de cambiar

Mi nombre es Alicia, ah si… actualmente trabajo en un Herbario, cuidando las plantas más peligrosas para venderlas al mejor precio. Un puesto adorable en el Callejón Diagon, me pagan muy poco, pero estoy haciendo planes de entrar a trabajar en el ministerio.

Nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia. El mayor golpe de suerte que he tenido, es haber entrado al equipo de Quidditch en Gryffindor cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, y eso no hubiera podido ser si Oliver Word no me hubiera descubierto. El creía en mí, fue el primero en hacerlo y es bastante gracioso ahora ya que no logré entrar a ningún equipo de Quidditch como quería, más nadie volvió a creer en mí y estoy trabajando en algo que detesto, a decir verdad no me gustan las plantas, son aburridas, verdes y pasivas.

La gente no hace más que comentarme día a día sobre ese fabuloso chico llamado Harry Potter, si, lo conocí y eso me ha hecho ser el centro de las conversaciones a veces, pero nunca tendré la fama que ese chico tenía. Recuerdo los días colegiales, me uní al ejercito de Dumbledore, para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras de Dolores Umbridge y poder defendernos del temible lado oscuro. Yo recuerdo con claridad cada uno de los sucesos que transcurrieron, pero nadie parece acordarse de mí. Pregúntale a cualquiera que haya estudiado en Hogwarts en mis años: ¿Sabes quién es Alicia Spinnet?

- Alicia Spinnet, no la recuerdo… - Dijo un chico llamado Ernie Macmillan mientras compraba algunos libros de lectura ligera. – Creo que me suena, estuvo con nosotros en el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Era una chica de Ravenclaw, ¿no?

- Alicia, claro que la recuerdo. Era la cazadora estrella de Gryffindor, salió con Fred Weasley en el baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres magos. – Dijo Cho Chang mientras comía un helado en Flourish & Blotts. – Ah… no, esa era Angelina Johnson. No recuerdo a Alicia.

- Ella estuvo en el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora y… - Hermione Granger respondía tratando de recordar. - … perteneció al Ejercito de Dumbledore. Si, eso es…

- No se, seguro es sangre sucia. – Dijo Draco Malfoy sin ni siquiera voltear a terminar de responder. – No me importa quién es ella.

- ¡Spinnet! Otra Gryffindor de poca monta. – Dijo Severus Snape algo pensativo. – Nunca fue buena en pociones, estoy seguro.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Nadie me recuerda, a pesar de haber estado en la casa de los valientes leones, a pesar de pertenecer al Equipo de Quidditch y haber colaborado con su triunfo muchas veces, a pesar de haber conocido a Harry Potter, y estar en el ejercito de Dumbledore. ¡Nada! Nadie sabe quién soy. La amiga más cercana que tuve fue Angelina Johnson, pero ella siempre estaba ocupada con otros asuntos junto a su amiguita Katie Bell. Yo fui olvidada, sin suerte en el amor y por lo que veo sin suerte en la vida, heme aquí podando una planta peligrosa que podría asesinarme en cualquier momento.

Eso me hace recordar mi primer amor platónico, era varios años mayor que yo y estudiaba en Gryffindor, su nombre Oliver Wood, el único que creyó en mi, el único en descubrir mi talento como jugadora de Quidditch. El nunca estuvo al tanto de las chicas que tenía tras él, para el lo más importante era el Quidditch, era un buen atleta y siempre me saludaba con su voz gruesa: _"¿Todo bien Spinnet?",_ moría por él y su sonrisa.

Pero el se graduó antes de que yo pudiese decirle mis sentimientos, y mi segundo amor apareció. Su cabello es rojo, sus ojos cafés y bastante pecoso. Así es, me gustaba un Weasley y su nombre era Fred. Tiene un gemelo llamado Geroge y a ambos los conocí en el equipo de Quidditch, iban un año más arriba que yo, siempre les gustaba bromear de cualquier cosa. Pude disimular mi enamoramiento, fue algo breve, ese año era el Torneo de los Tres magos y yo quería ir con Fred, no me conformaría con menos y le confesé mi plan a Angelina, la iba a pedir que fuera conmigo. Pero el destino me traicionó, Fred le pidió primero a Angelina y ella aceptó sin recordar que yo hubiese muerto por ir con él, de hecho nunca volvimos a hablarnos como antes. Ella me traicionó y una vez más, la pobre Alicia tenía que estar sola.

Pero es posible que hoy cambie mi destino, mi vida y sea feliz. Luego de terminar mi jornada laboral, saldré en busca de mi libertad. Están invitados a seguirme, a conocerme y a saber que no voy a pasar al olvido como Emily Grahm, no saben quien es ella precisamente por eso, ella pasó al olvido. Pero yo no seré como Emily.

Este es el relato de mi absurda vida y solo busco alguien que me escuche y no le importe que no sea atractiva, que tenga algunos kilos de más desde mi graduación en Hogwarts o que mi placer secreto sea meter mis manos en la tierra húmeda luego de la lluvia. Mi vida va a cambiar, no lo duden.

Alicia Spinnet


	2. Renuncia al trabajo

**Renuncia al trabajo**

El jueves por la tarde, 14 de abril. Era justo y era un buen momento. Tenía que renunciar, no podría lograr mis sueños si seguía siendo una mal pagada y esclava de aquel vivero. ¿Quién dijo que me gustan las plantas? El Señor Randolph ni siquiera sabe mi nombre completo y siempre pretende pagarme menos – errores, según él- y yo ya estoy lista para caminar fuera de aquel lugar. El almuerzo da vueltas en mi estomago, algo me ha caído mal y comienzo a sudar.

- ¡Renuncio! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas. No soportaba tal presión, sentía que todos me miraban y cada sonido me molestaba. Pero al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba sola, no había nadie cerca que hubiese escuchado mis quejas. ¡Genial! Si me intentaba suicidar, ya me habría muerto – no es que lo iba a hacer-. ¿Por qué todos deben ignorarme? Hubiese permanecido en mis pensamientos pesimistas una media hora más y vuelto a podar las orquídeas negras – que también son venenosas – de no haber sido por aquella voz que me hizo sobresaltar.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Venía de mis espaldas, era grave y de hombre. No era la voz ronca y anciana del Señor Randolph, era una voz familiar. Di un salto ya que no esperaba aquello y me llevé la mano al corazón. Al mirar encontré a un hombre mirándome con sus ojos expresivos. Ojos cafés y cabello castaño, mi mente comenzó a conectar todo y me quedé en blanco, eso sí era _genial_. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme en blanco?

- Eh… yo… si… ah…

- ¿Alicia?

Si, se me olvidó el efecto que aquellos ojos causaban en mí mientras estuve en Hogwarts. Oliver Wood me miraba preocupado, acercó sus manos a mí y sacudió mis hombros. Yo estaba ida, era mi antiguo _crush_, Oliver "_Sexy_" Wood parado frente a mí. Estaba tan bueno, los años lejos de mí lo habían puesto mejor, la camisa ceñida, la vestimenta deportiva y la preocupación por lo que fuera que llamara su atención. Oh, Hola guapo, yo soy el objeto de su atención así que mejor digo algo… un momento, ¿dijo mi nombre?

- Si, si… soy Alicia. Y tú eres… Oliver.

- Alicia, ¿cómo podría haberte olvidado? Fuiste una notable jugadora de Quidditch y además de Gryffindor. – Dijo el retrocediendo y viendo que yo estaba bien, solo me había ido o me había vuelto autista. Pero ya había regresado y trataba de coordinar mi cuerpo y mente para no hacer algo estúpido. Pero era tarde porque cuando di un paso hacia atrás algunas macetas tropezaron conmigo y… ¡Crash! ¡Todas se partieron! Malditas Orquídeas negras, ¿por qué eran tan delicadas?

Tuve que apartar mi vista de Oliver, intenté arreglar mi desastre y respiré profundo, conté números del uno al 20 y… otra vez lo hizo.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – Oliver Wood me miraba, interesado como si fuera algo interesante. Se agachó junto a mí a limpiar el desastre. No se ensució porque lo hizo todo con su varita y yo… jugaba con la tierra entre mis manos. Las Orquídeas estuvieron intactas en algunos minutos.

- Bien, bien… he estado por ahí. Tú ya sabes. Bueno… trabajo aquí y ando en muchos sitios. – Dije yo casi balbuceando. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quizás Oliver saldría a reírse luego de abandonar el vivero para reírse de la gorda y patética Alicia. Aunque, Oliver siempre ha sido sincero y leal, no haría algo así. Yo volví a respirar profundo, pensando en no ser mal educada. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Bien, excelente. Luego de Hogwarts fui a un campamento de Quidditch para conocer y ambientarme a la nueva vida. Entré en la reserva del Puddlemore United, luego viajé a entrenarme mejor y volví al campamento como instructor de verano para chicos jóvenes. Un año luego de la caída del que _No-debe-ser-nombrado_ fui llamado para ser parte del el equipo de los Tapipa de Bolivia, la liga sudamericana es muy competitiva. Mucho entrenamiento y he logrado acumular puntos en mi record. Quizás negocie un contrato con los Tequilas de México, pagan bien y es un equipo famoso en América. Quizás pueda volver a Europa. Lo mejor ha sido viajar, he conocido lugares geniales, ¿sabías que los nativos magos de la tribu Pemón en Venezuela juegan Quidditch sobre el monte Roraima? Son tan apasionados, hacen ligas entre ellos mismos…

Esa es una forma indirecta de hacerme sentir mal, rayos. Nunca he salido del Reino Unido, no conozco el mundo y no he viajado a lugares geniales. Nunca he estado en Venezuela y mucho menos sabía que había un equipo llamado los Tequilas. ¿Pueden ser los pemones más apasionados en el Quidditch que él? Oliver era tan apasionado en lo que quería y su mirada lo indicaba, había locura. Luchaba por lo que quería y yo asentía ilusionada. Ya no me sentía mal, el había logrado muchas cosas. Era feliz y eso me hacía feliz.

- Es muy bueno, que genial Oliver.

- Oliver, ¿Dónde estás? El Señor Randolph me ha dicho que los lirios llegarán en dos semanas. – Aquellas palabras se hacían cada vez más cercanas de alguien que venía entre los tulipanes. Una voz de mujer, era suave y con actitud. Al llegar junto a nosotros, distinguí un rostro conocido: Rachelle Ridgebit, la jugadora de Quidditch reserva de las Arpías de Holyhead, ¿por qué era famosa? Yo la conocía, era modelo y vivía de los contratos millonarios. Madame Malkin la había contratado como modelo de su nueva colección y… era un rostro hermoso. Modelo y deportista, no había nada que refutar que quizás era una buena amiga de Oliver, pero otra vez me equivoqué.

- Rachelle, quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga. – Dijo Oliver sonriendo a la mujer. Pude ver que Rachelle en realidad era alta y esbelta con un cuerpo atlético de los dioses. Su cabello era rojo, sus rulos eran perfectos, bucles desordenadamente perfectos y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su rostro parecía de porcelana, era simétrica, perfecta y dolía verle junto a mí.

- ¿Amiga? –Rachelle parecía curiosa de repente por saber de mí.

- Si, ella es mi amiga Alicia Spinnet, jugamos juntos en el equipo de Quidditch en Gryffindor, en nuestros años de Hogwarts. Alicia, ella es Rachelle Ridgebit, mi prometida y también es jugadora de Quidditch.

Oh, por los mil infiernos. ¿Prometida? ¿Oliver y Rachelle? Cabe destacar que volví a quedarme en blanco sin saber que decir o que hacer. Una nube negra se paró sobre mí y la lluvia comenzó, no se iba mientras violines dramáticos sonaban en el fondo. Oliver, el único amor de mi vida –claro, él no lo sabía – estaba comprometido con la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad – cuidado sino del país o el mundo -. ¿Debía meter mi cabeza en una maceta con tierra húmeda? Intenté sonreír y Rachelle me dio la mano, la estrechó con mucho cariño y me sonrió cálidamente. Oh, y era perfecta con mucha amabilidad, no era una villana de culebrón celosa de su novio, era perfecta y perfecta, ¿ya les mencioné que era perfecta?

- Oh… vaya… felicidades entonces.

- Pensábamos casarnos el año entrante, pero quizás en verano sea una mejor fecha. – Dijo Rachelle con emoción mientras Oliver asentía. Oh si, eran perfectos juntos y hacían una excelente pareja. Y yo, Alicia Spinnet pasaba frío bajo la lluvia y tocaba una triste canción con la armónica depresiva esperando que un rayo me partiera.

- Oh, bien… eso es bueno. Bodas, quidditch… ya saben. – Dije yo sonriendo, me dolía el rostro debido a que me estaba forzando. Oliver me abrazó y me pidió vernos pronto, salir a cenar o tomarnos un café. Para mantener contacto y hablar de Quidditch. Yo asentía mientras los despedía muy felices. Suspiré mientras me quitaba el delantal.

- Adelaide, por favor… ¿podría mover de sitio los Geranios persas? – Dijo el Señor Randolph leyendo el periódico y tomando el té. Yo le miré fijamente y me acerqué.

- Alicia, mi nombre es Alicia. – Dije yo con tono firme, el Señor Randolph levantó su mirada hacía mi observándome con curiosidad.

- Bien, y no te olvides de cambiar de macetas a los ficus que ya han crecido. – Dijo con una sonrisa sobrentendiendo que sería su esclava aquella tarde. Pero yo negué con la cabeza.

- No, Señor Randolph, renuncio.

- Pero Amanda, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo que quieres dejar?

- Alicia, mi nombre es Alicia. Y si, pasa algo muy malo, tengo 10 kilos de sobrepeso, mi cabello es horrible, no me he hecho una limpieza bucal, tengo celulitis hasta en los talones, mis uñas están quebradas, me visto como un topo, recibo un sueldo de miseria y el amor de mi vida… se va a casar con otra mujer.

- Oh, lo lamento Annie ¿Quieres que te aumente 3 galeones semanales?

- No, no quiero 3 galeones. Quiero irme de aquí. – Si, lo dije intentando liberarme de mi jefe, el me miraba como si estuviera loca. Lancé el delantal al piso y caminé directo a la puerta.

- Annie, por favor recoge el delantal, se va a ensuciar. – Escuché mientras me acercaba hasta la puerta. Me voltee a ver a mi jefe, mis nervios estaban de punta y con mi mano sujeté una maceta: Una orquídea negra. Sin pensarlo la lancé en su dirección.

- ALICIA, MI NOMBRE ES ALICIA. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

Tras caminar algunos minutos, temblando y a punto de llorar, decidí que era mejor calmarme y celebrar. No más trabajo, seguiría mis sueños y reharía mi vida. Iba a comenzar mi dieta (nada de chocolate, ni pasteles ni tartas con mermelada), cambiaría mi apariencia y buscaría un mejor trabajo. Además iba a conseguir al hombre mis sueños. Ok, quizás no conseguiría a Oliver Wood pero no desistiría de cambiar mi vida. También decidí que no diría más malas palabras y sería más optimista. Iría a la librería a conseguir algo de inspiración. Camine por el callejón Diagon aspirando el aroma de la libertad, observando el cielo y tropezándome con la gente. El cambio iba a comenzar ese mismo día.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Midory:** Jejeje, si, una de las iniciativas es que en el tiempo que publiqué esta historia casi no habian historias de Alicia y no sabemos mucho de ella, así que es una excelente oportunidad de contar su historia. Espero poder continuarla pronto, publicar más seguido.

**Wisper Diggory:** Oh si, bueno como realmente no mencionan mucho de ella en el libro pues me he tomado la libertad de escribir su historia desde mi punto de vista. Ya veremos como termina esto. Saludos y gracias por leer. :P

**Criis:** Pues alguien se acuerda de Alicia y es el mismo Oliver Wood, pero no de la forma que ella espera. Ya veremos que tal sigue la historia y si logra cumplir sus metas.

**Kisa_Chan:** Si, veremos que tal será su evolución y si aprenderá a ser escuchada, o al menos cambiar su manera de verse así misma. ya veremos que aventuras y desventuras le esperan a nuestra querida Alicia.

**Karin Mathews:** Claro que hay continuación, no quiero dejar abandonada esta historia. Espero dar muchos más detalles luego y desarrollar más la historia. Un saludo.


End file.
